Code: Titans
by Teen-Lyokofan7777
Summary: When Odd, Peter, and Cassidy are flung into the TT World, what will happen? Will they make it back home, or will they find themselves fighting crime? Read and review, please.
1. Prologue and GO! Part 1

**I can see that we are going into crossover territory.**

**I don't own Code Lyoko, Teen Titans, or Peter Carter. Code Lyoko belongs to Moonscoop, Teen Titans belongs to DC comics, and Peter Carter belongs to my bf LyokoWarrior1994.**

"Well, I think I got it!" Jeremie smiled confidently.

Odd rubbed Kiwi's stomach. "What? How to jumpstart a car without using jumper wires?"

"Intriguing, but no." Jeremie scowled in thought. "I think I found a way to bring Peter back to his world."

Cassidy looked to him in worry. "I have a bad feeling about this." That statement from her was not to be taken lightly. If she had a bad feeling, the gang knew to heed the call.

However, Jeremie was proud. "I just know it'll work this time. Peter can return home."

"Jeremie, I don't think your program will even work properly!" Cassidy decided to be blunt.

"Just trust me." He pressed on a key.

Suddenly, the door opened and a huge vacuum force started to pull at the gang. Jeremie, Odd, Aelita, Peter, Cassidy, Ulrich, and Yumi held onto objects to keep from being pulled in. "Hold on tightly," Jeremie cried.

Cassidy's hand started to slip, but Peter grabbed her hand. "I won't lose you!" he yelled.

She squeezed hard, determined not to let go. "I'm not letting go!"

The vacuum of whatever it was started getting stronger.

Odd saw Cassidy slipping again. "Come on, Cat Girl, please, don't let go." He grabbed her other hand.

"Odd! Peter! I'm slipping." Her sweaty hands were trying to hold onto the only two boys she was ever close to.

Suddenly, the force pried Peter and Odd's hands. Ulrich and Yumi jumped to them, but it was too late.

"ODD! CASSIDY! PETER!" Aelita cried.

The three fell into the force. With a satisfied tone, the vacuum force stopped.

To the only ones in the room's horror, everything went totally black…

* * *

Aelita woke up an hour later to find that she was in the infirmary.

"Any luck, Jeremie?" Ulrich asked.

"They're not anywhere in the school." Aelita saw Yumi, panting as if she ran a whole marathon.

"I ran a check on Lyoko," Jeremie almost sounded grim.

"And…?" Ulrich was almost on the verge of pulling his brown hair out.

"They're not there."

"If they're not there," Aelita said at once, "where can they be?"

Jeremie looked at her. He was glad she was okay. "I don't know."

* * *

Cassidy awoke to see she was neither in the jacket Peter gave her on her birthday or in the purple pants she had "borrowed" from Odd. Her attire was completely different. It looked like she had a white leotard and a pink looking robe. Her legs were bare. And her blue Sketchers Sport shoes changed to match her robe.

Her skin tone was different too. It wasn't chicken-skin white or a slight tan-looking color. It looked like a whale grayish tone.

She gave out a scream.

Peter woke at once. "Cassidy, are you—whoa!" He had on a blue and red suit that fitted him well. On his back was a quiver of arrows and a bow. On the sharp edges of arrows were black stumps. Cassidy assumed that would be for when he sets them aflame.

"Peter, I don't know what's going on!" she started to ramble. Something told her there were two people fighting in the distance somewhere.

"Whoa! Calm down!" Peter shushed her in the nick of time.

Suddenly, light energy flowed out of Cassidy and hit someone. "OW!" said a shrill voice.

"Odd?"

A purple ninja cat-like figure stood up on its own two feet. "Yeah it's me, Fire Boy."

Cassidy almost laughed a little but turned ashamed because she accidentally hit Odd. "Um…I didn't mean to…"

Odd looked at Cassidy. "You look really gray, Cassidy."

"Thanks for that notice, Odd," she shook her head with a scowl. She swore she could hear another shrill-sounding voice saying, "Ex-Doom Patrol member Beast Boy, sir. How can I help—? Wowzers, you're Robin, aren't you, sir?"

"Something wrong, Cassidy?" Peter asked.

"I think we just landed in Jump City. And Beast Boy just introduced himself to Robin after ramming Starfire out of the way."

"Teen Titans?" Peter sounded amazed.

"Cassidy?" a mature voice sounded like it was looking for someone.

"You don't happen to be related to anyone, are you?" Odd asked.

Suddenly another person, gray-skinned like Cassidy, walked over to the three. "There you are. Don't you ever worry me like that again! You are definitely like our mother! And who are those two?"

"Um…they are Odd, and Peter. I uh…am sorry I worried you?" Cassidy sounded sheepish.

More light energy hit a brick building beside them.

"Watch it!" the girl growled. "Our powers are driven by emotion, remember. The more you feel the more energy you unleash."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Peter gently pushed his girl behind him.

"I'm Raven. And that is my sister Cassidy."

If a car crash were happening, there would be squealing brakes.

"Your sister?" Odd shouted, and then laughed. "You two look nothing alike."

"That's because we're fraternal twins," Raven looked about ready to kill Odd in ten seconds.

"Twins, even better!" Odd kept laughing.

Peter looked at Cassidy with wide eyes. "That can't be…" he whispered.

"I know right?" she whispered back.

Dark energy flew from Raven and seemed to have grabbed Odd's tail. Suddenly Odd was screaming, "I take it all back!"

Soon, he was on the ground.

Cassidy looked about ready to blush. Being related to someone you weren't in the first place would throw you off. "Uh…"

"Come with me," Raven grabbed Cassidy's hand. "I can sense there's a battle going on."

Peter and Odd followed Raven.

"YO!" shouted a voice in the distance. "Who's here messing up my neighborhood?"

Cassidy, Peter, Odd, and Raven watched the action in the shadows. The former suddenly recognized the one red-cybernetic eye.

"Don't think about it," Raven warned.

Peter tapped Cassidy's shoulder. "This is the Teen Titan world, alright."

"She started it!" A green boy with dark purple attire pointed at something.

"Starfire," Peter whispered to Cassidy.

Cassidy nodded.

The ground started to shake and rumble. Odd clung to Raven.

"Quit it!" The girl scowled at Odd.

"Um…Odd, my 'sister' does not like hugs," Cassidy said sister as if it was a bit foreign to her.

Odd let go of Raven. The shaking and rumbling stopped by then but then they all saw the sharp flashes of light and a girl with red hair.

The ninja cat figure looked to Cassidy. "Do you know who she reminds me of, Cassidy?"

"Who?"

"Aelita," Odd said.

"Yeah but she isn't. Look at the hair length and color. Look at the height and eye color."

Suddenly they saw three boys peeling out of the smoke and into the action…

This was not on the to-do list today.


	2. GO! Part 2

**I don't own Code Lyoko, Teen Titans, or Peter Carter. Code Lyoko belongs to Moonscoop, Teen Titans belongs to DC comics, and Peter Carter belongs to my bf LyokoWarrior1994.**

**Also forgive me for not spelling Starfire's language right. I'm just spit balling on how it's spelled.**

**I'm not familiar to the Batman/Robin break up thing, so forgive me on that, please.**

They saw three boys peeling out of the smoke and into action. The redheaded girl was shooting at them.

The fire rerouted the three behind a bus that had taken major damage.

"The girl's going to wreck the whole city," the boy in the hoodie and pants said as the girl on the other side fell to her knees, exhausted.

"I won't let her!" the boy in the mask was determined. "I won't lose this fight." He threw his fist to his hand.

They raced around the bus when a shield of dark energy rose up in the shape of a raven. A girl in a blue robe rose up from the ground with a girl in a pink robe, a boy with arrows in a quiver on his back, and a ninja cat-like warrior who was shivering. "Maybe…fighting isn't the answer."

They looked back at her. She looked away shyly. The black raven shield disappeared.

The boy in the mask looked to the girl in the cuffs. Her hands were sizzling and she kept panting. He had a hunch. "Stand down!"

"What, do you think you're the boss or somethin'?" The man in the hoodie stepped up to him.

Beast Boy saluted him.

"He knows what he's doing!" said the boy with the arrows.

"Just give me a chance." He walked up to the girl. She was panting, and she didn't look like she was harmless. She rose up and aimed her hands. "Gokta!"

"Easy, my name is Robin," the boy put up hands to show surrender. He reached for his belt. "And I don't want to hurt you. I just want to help." His voice was steady.

"Gokta! Gokta bu ug'na," the girl shouted.

"It's okay," Robin showed her a tool with a curved hook. "Look." He smiled calmly.

She looked at him with glowing green eyes for just a second more when he started to pick the lock on her cuffs. She relaxed as he did his job. Once the cuffs hit the ground, she rubbed her wrists.

"There, now maybe we can be—gah!" Robin was about to say, a little more friendly, when the girl grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed him. It threw him off guard. Did aliens of her kind kiss the first guy she battles with?

Then she pushed him off. "If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!" She flew off, leaving Robin in a daze.

Beast Boy looked over to the boy in the hoodie. "So…I'm Beast Boy. Who are you?"

By the look of the hoodie boy's face, this was not the right time.

Everyone in the small gathering looked at the damage to the city.

"Well, whoever she was, the girl sure knows how to make an impression," the boy in the hoodie said.

"I think _we_ made a pretty good impression. Crazy space girl's gone, the city's saved, mission accomplished, right, sir?" Beast Boy looked to Robin.

"Seriously, stop calling me that," Robin's voice was stoic.

He saluted him. "Roger."

Robin turned around and started to walk off. "Looks like we're done here. I appreciate the help."

The boy with arrows blinked. "I think the job's half-done, um…Robin."

The blue robed girl took her turn to speak. "You're going to track down the alien?"

"I have to find out if she's a threat," he kept walking.

"More like find out if she'll give him another kiss," the hoodie boy said.

Beast Boy ran up to Robin. "Hey, sir, I—I mean, Robin, do you maybe—"

"Sorry. I just went solo. I'm not really looking to join a team," Robin's words stopped him.

"—need a sidekick?" He looked back to the four others. "You guys want to get a pizza?"

The blue robed girl turned away as the hoodie boy turned the other way and walked. "We shouldn't." She grabbed the pink robed girl.

"Raven, please, let me go," the girl protested.

"Okay, but come to me when the event comes, got it!" Raven's tone was a little forceful. "I don't want us separated when it does happen, Cassidy." Her hand opened and the girl raced back to the cat-like ninja and the boy with the arrows.

"Jeepers, she sounds like Ulrich," Cassidy rolled her brown eyes.

"You're telling me, Cassidy. I don't know what's going on," the purple, cat-like ninja.

Beast Boy was looking at the hooded teen. "Just you and me, then, huh? Cool! I haven't really had anybody to hang out with since I quit the Doom Patrol. This is going to be fun. Can we play video game—" The hoodie boy stopped, making him run into him.

He undid his hood and turned to his "puppy". "There! Take a good long look. I had an accident and now I'm a monster, alright? A cyborg."

"Cyborg?" The green boy pointed at the cybernetic kid. "Cool! You're like Robot Man 2.0." He hopped around looking with rapt attention at the man.

"You're a weird little dude, you know that?" Cyborg was a little surprised at how one guy could actually like him.

Beast Boy got back around in front of him. "Hehe, you called me dude!"

Cyborg put up his hood and started to walk off. He looked on. "Okay, so, see ya later. Right, dude? Dude?"

Cassidy looked to the sky. "I think Starfire will get visitors."

A black shadow loomed over the gang. Beast Boy looked up. "Dude!" He saw an orange and red spaceship gliding through the air. Once it found an island, a projectile from a circular contraption on the underside shot down upon it.

"Looks like Space Girl has friends." Cyborg looked at the spacecraft.

"Or enemies!" Robin growled in a steely tone. Beast Boy looked to him with a frown of concern on his face.

The torpedo like device opened a projection of the sky to show a reptilian alien with a crown on. He spoke in a rasp. "People of Earth, we come to your planet hunting an escaped prisoner—a very dangerous prisoner. Do not interfere and we will leave your city with only minimal damage. But if you do attempt to assist her, your destruction will be absolute." The projection stopped and the alien disappeared. A mechanical door opened sideways.

"That's a big ship," Cyborg said.

Aliens stood at attention.

"And those are some scary-looking aliens," Beast Boy noted.

The aliens flew out in search of their prisoner.

Raven walked forward. "They told us not to interfere."

Cassidy shook her head. "I think we might have to."

"Cassidy, do you want the world to blow up?" Raven yelled at her.

She shrank. "Something tells me we will win this battle."

Everyone looked to Robin. "You're still going after her, aren't you?" Cyborg asked.

Robin nodded.

Beast Boy's eyes sparkled in joy. "Can we come, too?"

He smiled. "I suppose I could team up, just this once."

Everyone smiled.

Now, it was on the to-do list. They started to walk off. Raven looked down and away. She was trying to obey the alien's words when...

"You in?" Robin asked.

Raven looked away. "I, along with my sister, are not the hero types. Trust me. If you knew what we really are, you wouldn't want us around."

He put a gloved hand on her shoulder. "I know enough."

"Other than that, I think you look cool," Odd smiled.

One of Cassidy's eyelids drooped as her eyebrows knitted together. "And _we are so_ the hero type, Raven. You just haven't realized it."

Raven turned and smiled. All the reassurances were paying off, big time.


	3. GO! Part 3

**Third and hopefully final part. I don't own Code Lyoko, Teen Titans, or Peter. Peter belongs to LyokoWarrior1994. I also don't own any songs Cassidy sings from this chapter on. Let's roll. **

The streets were barren and in shambles. Aliens were flying in from the sky and walking on the sidewalk, searching for their prisoner. Several cars were gutted open to see if she was hiding in them. A few were tipped over. Dumpsters were demolished with a few blasts of their gauntlets.

The alien looked to the others and shook his head with a predatory growl. They took to the sky, unaware that several eyes were watching.

Robin said to the others when they were out of earshot, "Alright, we need some way to track—"

"She's near," The robed girls blurted out.

Everyone looked to them with wide eyes, though Peter had a soft look. What were they talking about? Raven sweat-dropped. "We can sense things."

Cassidy nodded her assent. Though now gray, she still felt like blushing. Peter took her hand gently and smiled calmly. _Hey, hey, it's okay. It's part of the show, remember?_

Her eyes widened a bit. _I heard that…_

_You did?_

_Yes. What should we call it?_

_Hm…OH! How about Mind-to-Mind?_ Peter's 'voice' was strong with excitement.

_That's perfect!_

Then Beast Boy had an idea. "I'll see if I can pick up her scent!" He turned into a bloodhound, much to the surprise of the next comic relief, and started sniffing.

Cyborg consulted his cybernetic arm. "There's a sonic analyzer built into my arm. If she's around, I'll hear it."

"I could go up onto the roofs to see where she's going," Odd suggested, getting his cat claws ready.

"Good," Robin nodded.

Beast Boy turned back. "No need! I got her trail!"

A throbbing sounded in Cyborg's analyzer. "And I can hear her heartbeat."

The others nodded and raced off. Odd stayed behind when…

"You okay?" Raven asked.

"I really wanted to help."

Cassidy came up from behind her. "You'll get your chance, Odd. Don't worry."

"How come he's called Odd, Cassidy?" Raven looked to her.

Her eyes widened. "Uh…" This would be a bad time to bring up the fact that they were from a different world.

"That's just what I'm called," Odd covered for Cassidy.

**-At the video/candy store-**

A menacing, orange-haloed hole was formed in one side of the store. A dark-red-haired girl walked over to the candy counter and picked up a bucket of popcorn that had two candy bars sticking out of it. She licked her lips and started eating the candy. Suddenly, she was quickly devouring the sweets and popcorn provided.

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin, Raven, Cassidy, Peter, and Odd approached with caution, though the first latter was the first to speak up. "Uh…those taste better without the wrapper."

Finishing up a third bowl of popcorn and wiping her mouth on her arm, she turned, charged up two starbolts in her hands, and growled. Everyone cringed back. This was going to turn ugly.

Odd whispered in Cassidy's ear, "Remind me again not to get on Aelita's nerves when we get home."

"I'll send you daily reminders on your iPod," Cassidy muttered quietly.

"It's all right!" Robin put his hands up. "We're friends, remember?"

"Friends?!" Starfire advanced as the team backtracked. "Why?! For what purpose did you free me?"

Robin's lips trembled though his voice seemed calm. "Just—trying to be nice."

"Nice…" She let it leave her lips as if it had a bad taste on her tongue. "We do not have this word on my planet. Closest is rutha—weak!"

Now it was Cyborg's turn to speak. "Well around here, nice means nice. And if you want us to keep being nice, you better tell us why the lizard king took you prisoner."

Instantly her eyes stopped glowing and her starbolts disappeared. "Not prisoner," she sighed dejectedly. "I am…prize." She brought her hands in and bowed her head.

"You won't be any longer," Cassidy smiled. "I promise."

"The Gordanians deliver me to the Citadel, to live out my days as their servant."

"And the Citadel are…?" Raven asked.

"Not…nice."

"Then you're not going with them," Robin strode forward to her. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

Beast Boy came forward. "Um…don't you mean _we_?"

Suddenly, another wall exploded, forming a hole and blasting the team to the ground with debris. The Gordanians were there.

"Seize her," one of them yelled.

The others regrouped and looked to each other. Starfire smiled. Without a word, the team charged into battle. Cyborg brought his fists together and slammed them down on one Gordanian's neck. Beast Boy turned into a rhino and slammed a few himself.

Odd looked to Cassidy. "Um…Cassidy…? I don't have a weapon."

"Try arrows or something." Cassidy soared over to Raven. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she cried. Just then, for some unfathomable reason, her feet were brought together tightly as if some bully thought it would be hilarious if her shoes were tied together. She slammed into the ground hard.

"Cassidy," Raven, Peter, and Odd shouted.

"I'm okay. Just a bit dazed. GO!" Cassidy ordered. She worked to untie her shoes when a gloved hand met her shoulder. She looked to Robin, who had stopped fighting long enough to see it.

"You okay?"

"I don't get it. I used the words my sister and I used often."

"Yeah, but our mother told you that when you utter them, you end up like this," Raven sighed and shook her head. To her, Cassidy sometimes tried too hard to be like her.

Robin looked to Raven. "Keep fighting the Gordanians, I'll handle your sister."

Raven nodded and soared back to the action.

Grabbing a gray birdarang he used earlier, he gently eased it into a loose area in between her shoes. "Ready? This won't hurt, I promise."

Cassidy nodded. She hated having her shoes like this. All of a sudden, she belted, "Shilo can never leave!"

White energy surrounded the popcorn maker. "She is my everything," she sang. It lifted into the air. "Nothing can bring you back!" The maker's plug came out of the socket. "Shilo is all I have!" It flew through the air as Cassidy vocalized the next part, imagining backup whispering, "Assassin, Murderer, Monster," three times. Then before anyone knew what was happening… "The years roll by without you, Marni. Seventeen have come and gone." BOOM! In a shower of popped and un-popped kernels, the popcorn maker exploded all over a Gordanian, making him scream in Bloody Mary.

"Whoa…" Raven looked at her impressed. "Where did you learn that?"

"Dang…!" Peter gave his catchphrase. "That was impressive!"

She could hear fabric getting ripped. "I guess I got lucky." She slowly separated her feet. "Thanks, Robin."

"No problem."

She rose, shook off her shoes, and then raced into the action. Starfire rammed through a gang of the aliens. Robin used his staff to kick more of them out of the way. In addition, Raven's powers kicked up to powerhouse the aliens. Peter shot a few dry arrows.

Suddenly, Starfire was blasted through the wall of the video store. After the smoke cleared, she charged up her starbolts and shot them at the Gordanians. One of them got close. She punched at his chest, but then felt him hit her on the head. She fell down heavily with a thud, causing the road around her to crack and break. The alien landed in front of her and charged his gauntlet. It seemed that he had won. Suddenly, Robin saw this and threw his opponent with his staff into the one near her. Starfire looked at him as he did to her, and smiled. This 'Robin' was very 'nice'.

Odd, however, was still trying to figure out what weapons he had. Suddenly, he yelled, "LASER ARROW!" and a projectile hit a Gordanian right in the chest.

Just then, two opponents ganged up on Robin. Starfire quickly jumped to her feet, floated in the air and then helped him.

Cyborg had his own troubles. He was holding back another alien when its tail wrapped around his ankle. He noticed it, though his lapse proved to be almost deadly. He was thrown to the ground, though he managed to roll out of the way of the gauntlet and backflip. Laser fire took hold and the hoodie and pants he wore disintegrated into nothing but thin threads of cloth. His cybernetic armor shone through and through. He jumped up with a shout and broke the Gordanian's gauntlet. He then proceeded to bring his hands to the alien's sides and throw him into another round of his friends. More fire took hold when prehistoric claws grabbed his shoulders and he was carried aloft.

A black energy surrounded a streetlight as soon as Cyborg was carried to safety. It rose up and batted at the final three.

The aliens looked to the friends and decided to flee.

Starfire turned to the others. "I believe your expression is thanks."

"I welcome you," Cassidy smiled.

Cyborg looked to his torn clothes. "Aw, man! My suit!"

Beast Boy wore a smile. "So? You look way cooler without it!"

Odd nodded his agreement. "It definitely suits you better."

He looked at him with disdain. "Yeah, like I'm taking fashion advice from the guy in the goofy mask and the cat-like ninja."

Odd scowled, but said nothing. It made him feel better that he wasn't called 'scrawny'. If he was right then, then Odd would've had a cow.

Beast Boy was worse for wear, though. "Goofy? My mask is cool. Isn't it?" He turned to Raven. "Ain't it?" The two shook their heads. "But…what about my secret identity?"

"What secret identity? You're green," Raven said bluntly.

At first Beast Boy was about to say something, but then took off his mask.

"This isn't over," Robin and Peter chorused. "Now that we've interfered…"

"Trogaar will strike harder," Starfire finished for the two boys. "It is only a matter of…"

The holographic screen turned on again. "FOOLS! The earth scum were warned. Your insolence will be punished. Your city shall be destroyed." The projection turned off and the ship glided over Jump City. A weapon docked at the end of the ship whirred and aimed. A glow from the barrel formed.

The team gathered, looking to the sky, as Raven muttered, "Great."

They were still looking at it a second or two later. "So, after trashing a pizza place and a perfectly good video store, now we've managed to make a humongous space gecko mad enough to vaporize our entire town?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg sighed. "Go team."

"All the fault is yours! I commanded you leave me alone, but you _insisted_ upon the _being nice_!" Starfire rounded on Robin, spraying him with alien saliva.

"MY FAULT?!" Robin yelled back, then counted on his fingers. "You blast me, you _kiss_ me, but you never stop to mention that they have a gigantic particle weapon!" It seemed that lines of anger were connected to them in between their eyes. Soon Starfire was yelling in her language. And then Robin yelled, "I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!"

"We are doomed!" Beast Boy groaned.

"What are they doing?" Odd whispered to Cassidy.

"They're fighting over who is to blame," she replied.

Peter nodded.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Beast Boy turned to Cyborg and Cassidy.

"SAY WHAT?!" Cyborg looked cross. "I was ready to walk when…"

"QUIET!" Raven and Cassidy yelled, the both of them sick of all the arguing. The four stopped yelling at each other to look at them. What did they have to say? Raven only waved. "Hi."

Cassidy hid behind Peter. "Um…hola?" it sounded like a squeak.

_Impressive, Cat-Girl,_ Peter looked to her.

_I learned from the world I came from. It stopped Odd and Jeremie from fighting at one point. I even brought up the Rekmas for extra measure._

"Look. It doesn't matter how we got into this mess. We're in it, and we _will_ get out of it." His steely no-nonsense voice was calm. "Together."

Everyone looked to Robin and nodded, Starfire going first.

Robin smiled. "Come on! We've got a city to save."

"You'll need a way to teleport," Cassidy informed him.

"Got any ideas how?" Robin asked.

"Trust me. If dark energy is cold, maybe light energy is warm."

"Good thinking, Cassidy," Odd smiled.

Cassidy nodded her thanks. "Since Raven's spells don't work with me, I'll have to sing again."

"Go for it," Robin encouraged.

"Ready, guys?" Cassidy addressed the others. When she received the affirmative, she recited, "Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr…"

All of a sudden a white circle appeared underneath them. It encircled the group and they disappeared from the street. Soon, they were inside the ship. Beast Boy started to smile wider than he had ever been. "Mmm…mm! That was nice and toasty."

Cassidy smiled.

Robin looked around the hallway. "We have to get to the firing controls. There isn't much time." He led Starfire, Beast Boy, Cassidy, Peter, and Odd down the hall. Raven looked to the team. The former boy was tip-toeing the whole way, shoes squeaking.

"Mind telling me why you're always by yourself? Your sister is doing just fine," Cyborg looked to Raven.

She turned away from him. "You heard the kid. I don't exactly fit in."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "He's green, the purple dude's a cat, half of me is metal, and she's from space. You fit in just fine." He gently pushed her into the direction of the room.

She walked the rest of the way, Cyborg not too far behind her. It was nice to be comforted.

Robin walked until they reached another part that had another conjoining hallway. He stopped, which, in turn, made the others stop, and looked.

"I bring you…A-pollo-gee," Starfire said to him.

He turned. "Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I yelled, too."

"And again, you are…nice. In my world, only my k'norfka has shown me such…kindness."

"Well, things are different, here."

They stared at each other for a long moment. Starfire blushed for the first time. Then Beast Boy and Odd broke the silence, saying, "Uh, guys? We think they know we're here."

Gordanians gathered on either side of them.

**-In the Control Room-**

"Lord Trogaar, the weapon has reached full power!"

The lizard captain spun his chair around to face his crew. "Then begin the firing sequence!"

The lizard-like employees typed on various keys on their keyboards. A countdown showed on one screen.

"The earth scum shall learn. It takes more than eight juvenile heroes to defy the mighty Lord Trogaar!"

Just then, a door blasted open. "We're not eight heroes. We're _one team_," Robin said.

Trogaar growled and his minions charged. Robin and the others raced forward and he kicked one in the chin. Then Peter unleashed an arrow. Cyborg brought his fists to the ground, creating a sonic wave. Beast Boy turned into a kangaroo and used his feet to kick while Starfire charged up her starbolts and punched a few. Odd used his laser arrows as well.  
Beast Boy then proceeded to kangaroo kick two more Gordanians. Suddenly he was knocked into the ceiling and down to the floor. Another alien raced toward him when Raven got in between them and started shielding him.

Just then, Peter was thrown into the wall next to him. A second Gordanian was about to do the same thing when Cassidy, already fighting off more than she ever would, angrily roared, "NOT MY BOYFRIEND, YOU KLORBAG!" and sang, "The gloves are off, you hit below the belt, now it's time-out, baby, and they've rung the bell. I'm not a fighter, I'm a lover! But if you run, and run for cover! Fight for your love, yeah!" A big motherboard from one of the supercomputers whacked the alien out of the room. Peter looked to her in amazement. _My heroine._ He smiled up at her.

Odd had stopped in his battle, seeing as he took out plenty of Gordanians, and blinked at Cassidy with wide eyes. The lapse cost him when another one rammed into him. Luck was on his side when he jumped out of the direction the alien was pushing him to and clawed him up really well.

The Gordanian Raven was battling kept hitting her shield. It remained strong as steel until Raven was on the ground. It seemed the enemy had won when Robin jumped up and started to strangle his neck. Cyborg was having his own hand to hand with another.

Cassidy was having troubles with her alien. Since she took the time to engage one in battle, there was no other choice. She conjured up her light energy shields. The Gordanian was tough.

With Robin, it was a different story. Arms found his and he was promptly thrown off. He landed on his feet and gave the dude an upper cut to the jaw, and then jumped up and kicked him in the face. He was about to hit him again with another roar when the alien grabbed him, cracking a few joints, and threw him against the wall.

Starfire, who had finished another battle, had seen what had happened and gasped. "Robin!" she cried.

Another Gordanian tried to grab her, but she jumped to the air and landed some starbolts. A few of them hit the floor and two or three were successful in meeting their target. He jumped, grabbed her, and then forced her to the ground once. Then he did it again. She tried to pry free. He was stronger, but then she hit him in the face with a starbolt. He backed up a few feet. Cyborg raced to and hit him in the face. Starfire got back up as Cyborg landed beside her. They didn't need to look at each other. They rose up and struck him in the stomach and chest. Their fists shot up at the Gordanian's jaw. He backed up again, but then charged at them, punching Cyborg in the stomach and knocking Starfire away. Then he did it again, sending the two flying to Robin. Cyborg's arm opened and closed.

Meanwhile, Cassidy received a kick to the abdomen and was sent skidding to welcome arms. "P-Peter?"

"What are you, nuts?" a shrill voice came to her ears. "It's me, Odd!"

She looked to him. "Well, two outta three ain't bad, right?"

"Right," A blue-gloved hand met her shoulder.

"Sorry I messed your names around." She rubbed her stomach. "I'm going to be feeling this in the morning."

"Is it going to come, Cassidy?" Odd sounded wiped out. "It seems we're losing ground."

"It will, Odd. The morning always comes," Cassidy groaned in pain.

"Relax," Peter rubbed her shoulders.

Meanwhile, Robin noticed Cyborg's arm. "Can you rewire that into some sort of weapon?" He was rubbing his own arm.

Cyborg looked at it. "I can try."

More Gordanians surrounded everyone. Trogaar seemed to have won. Suddenly…

"Get away from my FRIENDS and SISTER!" Raven growled, holding Beast Boy. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

BOOM!

**-With the ship-**

The ship landed into the ocean, causing a surprisingly small wave that didn't do any damage to the city.

**-Back inside the cockpit-**

The cockpit was a chaotic mess of unconscious Gordanian minions. The team stood up, thankful they were alive, when Trogaar rose and turned to Raven and Beast Boy, claws expanding. Cassidy was about to react when a light-bluish laser hit Trogaar. Finally, he was down.

"Alright, I'm only going to say this once. Boo-ya!" Cyborg smiled.

"Thank goodness," Cassidy panted shakily.

Raven looked to Odd. "What happened?"

"A Gordy-whatever landed her a number on her stomach."

"Set her down on the ground, gently," Raven ordered.

"Gotcha, Raven," Odd gently draped Cassidy on a clear space on the ground.

Raven kneeled beside her as did Peter. She looked to Peter warily. He did after all get called her sister's boyfriend.

"I want to hold her hand, just in case it hurts," Peter whispered.

A small smile crept on the blue-robed girl's face. "Okay."

He took Cassidy's hand in his. "It'll be okay, Cassidy."

She nodded.

A soft blue glow came up in Raven's hands. "Hold still for me, Cass."

"I will."

Her hands touched the hurt part of Cassidy's stomach. She didn't flinch as the injury started to heal faster than she expected.

"You'll be okay, Cassidy," Peter whispered, gently kissing her hand.

"I know I will be okay now," Cassidy smiled.

**-The next Morning-**

The team was standing on the island where the projector had been shot into. Everyone was well-rested and looking at the view.

"That's…quite a view," Raven whispered.

"Yes it is," Cassidy agreed.

Cyborg looked on. "Somebody oughtta build a house out here."

Beast Boy smiled. "Yeah, if you like sunshine, and the beach." He elbowed Raven, who in turn smiled and laughed.

"Plus sunbathing," Odd smiled.

Raven laughed a little more, but not enough for her to break character. "You know, you two are kinda funny."

"I get that a lot from your sister," Odd looked to Cassidy.

Beast Boy nearly had an oven. "You think I'm funny? Woo-hoo…Dude! I know some jokes!"

Her lips quivered as she sweat-dropped again. Maybe this wasn't the best time to admit something.

Peter gave Cassidy a hug. "Plus we can wait for the sunrise or watch the sunset."

"Yeah," Cassidy nodded.

"Please," a new voice joined the gaggle of conversation. They turned to see Starfire out of the prize uniform and into something a little more her speed. "I look…nice?"

Robin stepped forward. "I still don't know your name."

She stepped into the group. "In your language, it would be Star…fire."

"Welcome to Earth, Starfire," Robin said.

"I thank you all for your bravery and help, plus the cursing out of a Gordanian," Starfire added. Cassidy blushed deep red. "And I wish to ask permission to remain here, where the people are most strange, but also most kind."

Robin and Starfire blushed more than Cassidy.

"You don't need our permission," Raven smiled.

"But if you want our friendship, you've got it," Robin sounded happy.

Everyone gathered around. "I guess we could all use some new friends," Cyborg and Cassidy admitted.

"Besides, we kinda made a great team," Beast Boy said.

Robin took out three circular communicators from his pocket. "I thought we might wanna keep in touch, so Cyborg and I designed these."

"Made them out of my own circuits. And one is pink, for Cassidy."

"But how did you…?"

"Your robe says it all," Cyborg smiled. "You deserve it."

"Are you sure I'm okay getting off uniform?"

"It's fine!"

"It doesn't matter what color the communicators are: When there's trouble, you know who to call," Robin smiled.


End file.
